Photon therapy is a useful therapeutic tool available to medical practitioners for muscular skeletal disorders, wound healing, and other ailments. Photon therapy involves the application of electromagnetic energy or photons in the visible and/or infrared regions to parts of the body. These photons can cause beneficial photochemical and photobiological effects in biological tissue.
Existing systems for applying photon therapy are limited in number and have several drawbacks. Any new system and method for administering photon therapy that provides advantages over these existing systems would be most welcome.